Love Poison Chapter 1
by kittyhyuk
Summary: Disinilah aku berada. Yaitu asrama sekolah tinggi Seoul Academy untuk para siswa laki-laki. This is a paradise full of boys. A Haehyuk Stories
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : Love poison

Genre : Romance Humor

Rate : M

WARNING : Lil bit SMUT for this chapter/YAOI/BOYXBOY/ABALdll

Keterangan : Hyukjae POV = _'underline with Italic'_

Donghae POV = **'Bold with Italic'**

Don't like please klik [x] for leaving this site

YOSH! Akhirnya FF abal Pertama bisa dipost dan maafkan saya karena ini bulan ramadhan saya anjurkan untuk membacanya nati saja hehe.. soalnya ini little smut smut tapi belum sepenuhnya sih -3-

.

.

.

' _Disinilah aku berada . ._

 _Yaitu asrama sekolah tinggi Seoul Academy untuk para siswa laki-laki. ._

 _This is a paradise full of boys . .'_

 _._

 _._

-Pagi itu Di Seoul Academy University-

Hyukjae membolak balikan penanya sembari mata bulat bening itu memincing ke arah kertas yang tengah di pegang oleh tangan kirinya.

"Voyeur Report 15 by Lee Hyukjae. Akhirnya.."

Ia pun mendesah lega ketika tugas skripsi nya sudah selaesai. Huh dosen Kim itu memberinya tugas tak kira kira. Liburan musim panas ini seharusnya ia bersantai dan bersenang senang kan. Namun si dosen berkepala empat itu malah memberinya tugas skripsi yang membuat mata hyukjae perih dan pikiran nya sedikit stress.

"Hey Hyukjae.."

Seseorang muncul dibelakangnya. Refleks Hyukjae memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Kau pasti haus karena berfikir. Minumlah ini" Orang itu menyodorkan sebotol minuman lemon

"Kau yakin tidak memberikan sesuatu di dalamnya kan Donghae?"

Tanya Hyukjae sambil membuka matanya perlahan.

Donghae, yang dipanggilnya itu hanya menatap datar pada Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak berniat membuat Hyukjae ku pingsan kan?"

Ujar Donghae dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ishh.. berhentilah memasang pose cute. Kau tampak gagal melakukannya" Hyukjae mendesis dan merebut botol minuman lemon yang ada di tangan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya terkekeh dan mengambil sesuatu di bungkusan plastik yang tengah dipegangnya.

' _Donghae adalah Roommate ku . ._

 _Seorang pindahan dari LA. ._

 _Bahasa korea nya masih terdengar aneh di telinga ku. ._

 _Terkadang ia menyisipkan kata bahasa inggris di setiap kalimatnya. ._

 _Dia seorang siswa yang penuh dengan tanggung jawab . ._

 _Aku sangat menyukai perlakuannya terhadapku'_

"Hyuk, you want it? They're pretty good for you" Senyumnya sangat lebar ketika Donghae memberi Hyukjae biscuit chocochips kesukaannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka coklat Hae. Apalagi chocochips yang menggelikan itu,"

Hyukjae memandang tak suka pada biscuit yang donghae sodorkan itu.

"Ah begitu. Aku lupa Hyuk" Donghae membuka bungkusnya dan memakan biscuit yang tengah di genggamnya itu dan merangkul Hyukjae sembari pipinya mecium lembut pipi namja manis yang berada dalam rangkulannya.

' _Perlakuanmu dan responmu membuatku berharap lebih'_

"By The way, Hae.. kancingkan bajumu, kau memperlihatkan aib pada semua orang kalau begitu."

Ujar Hyukjae tak suka dengan wajah yang merona tipis.

"What? Ini anugrah Hyuk, and you say tubuhku aib? Oh my cutie"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan kaget yang di buat buat.

Hyukjae pun membalikan kursinya pada Donghae dan tersenyum.

' _Donghae tidak menyadari bahwa aku menyukai dirinya_

 _Namun jika dia berada di dekatku sikapnya seolah olah menyukai diriku_

 _Bahkan suatu hari aku pernah mengajaknya bercumbu_

 _Ia tetap meladeni ku, seperti ia merasakan hal yang sama apa yang kurasakan_

 _Sikap Donghae membuat hatiku senang sekaligus sedih_

 _Ia selalu menuruti apapun kemauan ku'_

Hyukjae beranjak dari duduknya kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Donghae. Ia membisikan suatu kalimat di telinga namja itu.

"I need you Haehh, kau tau aku menahannya sejak kemarin saat kau memelukku di ranjang" Hyukjae mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat menggoda dan membuat Donghae bereaksi atas sikapnya.

' _Mungkin tidak buruk melakukannya lagi_

 _Karena aku sangat merindukan sentuhannya yang sangat memabukan_

 _Lagipula kau akan menerima semua perlakuan ku padamu_

 _Kecuali satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan padamu'_

Donghae pun memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dengan sedikit meremasnya.

"Really? Kalau begitu . . Let me satisfy your desires bae" Donghae mengucapkannya dengan penuh hasrat dan memandang Hyukjae dalam tatapan sendunya, Ia pun berinisiatif menghisap bibir bawah Hyukjae yang tengah terbuka.

' _ **Hyukjae.. These Feeling are wrong?'**_

"mnnhh.. cckk..ccppmhh.." Hyukjae mendesah dalam ciumannya, Dirinya membalas perlakuan Donghae dengan tak kalah lihainya. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawah Donghae dan menariknya lembut dengan giginya.

"Uh.. Babe you are so naughty" Ciuman mereka terlepas. Donghae pun mengusap bibir Hyukjae dengan seduktif dan kembali melumatnya dengan ganas.

Hyukjae dibuat mabuk oleh ciuman yang Donghae berikan. Sumpah, ia terlena akan bibir lihai donghae yang bisa membuat dirinya melayang. Dan lidahnya sangat pandai membelit lidah Hyukjae, dengan reflex, Hyukjae menggantungkan tangannya ke leher Donghae, dan lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar di depannya.

Hyukjae membuka matanya ketika mereka berciuman. Dilihatnya Donghae yang jaraknya sangat sangat dekat tampak membuatnya bergairah. Namjanya sangat sexy ketika melakukan itu pada dirinya, saking terlena ia sampai lupa ciumannya akan donghae.

Merasa ciumannya tidak direspon Donghae menghisap bibir Hyukjae sedikit kencang dan melepaskan tautannya.

"Ngmmhh.." Hyukjae menggeram ketika lidahnya dihisap.

"Bae.. hahhh.. kenapa kau tak merespon hmm?" Ujar Donghae sembari memainkan bibirnya di leher Putih manis tersebut.

"A..aniyo..hhh..mmmhh" Hyukjae makin merapatkan rangkulannya dirasa tubuhnya semakin melemas atas perlakuan Donghae. Namja itu benar benar menyerang telak titik sensitive pada lehernya.

"S..stoph haeh.." Hyukjae mengerang sembari berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dan itu mebuat Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Why?" Donghae bertanya dengan mata sendu sarat penuh akan hasratnya.

Hyukjae melonggarkan dasi yang tengah ia pakai, dan membuka semua kancing kemejanya dengan seduktif. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya membuka mulutnya dan memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan takjub.

Hyukjae pun membelai dada bidang Donghae dan memberikan tatapan yang sangat menggoda. Membuat sesuatu di selangkangan Donghae sangat sesak.

"aku tidak suka saat kau memamerkan tubuh mu pada semua orang." Donghae menegang ketika Hyukjae membelai Dadanya. Ia tetap diam menunggu apa yang akan namja manis sexy itu lakukan.

Perlahan Hyukjae menurunkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan penis namja tampan itu. Ia pun menyeringai dan membuka zipper celana Donghae menggunakan giginya, setelah terbuka ia langsung memasukkan jemari lentiknya kedalam underware namja tampan itu.

"Ermhh Hyukjae.." Donghae menggeram dan tangan kanannya langsung bertumpu pada meja dibelakangnya.

"Do more babe.." Donghae berucap ketika Hyukjae hanya meremasnya saja.

Hyukjae menyeringai dan menjilat penis Donghae dari luar underwarenya.

"Want more prince?" Hyukjae berkata dengan tatapan sexy nya

Donghae melirik ke bawah kemudian tangan kanannya langsung memegang kepala hyukjae

"Use your sexy mouth to suck it bae.. hh" Donghae mengucapkan nya dengan suara yang berat dan itu membuat Hyukjae makin terangsang.

"As your want prince" Hyukjae pun membuka underware Donghae dengan giginya. Alhasil penis donghae yang menegang itu langsung menyentuh halus pipinya.

"Mmhh penismu sudah mengeras haeh.." Hyukjae berujar sembari mendesah dan menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di depan penis Donghae.

"Juist Do it Hyukjaehh.." Donghae yang tak sabar langsung mendorong agak kasar kepala Hyukjae dan penisnya pun masuk pada mulit Hyukjae.

"Ummnnhh.." Hyukjae suka dengan perlakuan kasar Donghae, karena perlakuannya semakin membuat Hyukjae panas.

Dengan mahir, mulut hyukjae bekerja sangat baik pada penis yang tengah dikulumnya. Ia mahir bukan karena biasa, tapi karena instingnya.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan mengelus rambut halus yang tengah di sentuhnya.

Namja manis itu menghisap kejantanan Donghae dengan agak keras, sehingga membuat Donghae menggeram nikmat "Errhmmhh Hyukieehh don't stop dear"

'BRAAK'

"HYUKJAE KAU BILANG KAU AKAN . . mengerjakan skripsimu bersama ku . . OH MY FUCKIN . ." Suara itu sangat menggelegar tetapi saat orang itu melihat perbuatan sahabatnya yang seperti itu ia langsung memelankan suara dan mengumpat sembari mata dan mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar.

.

.

.

Oh iya salam kenal buat semua author author tampan cantik imut dan berbakat disini :D mohon reviews dan usul apakah harus saya lanjutkan atau tidak?Kalau bisa saran dan kritik juga. Tapi jangan mendjudge ya teman .. oke Sekian dari kitty Thankseuu… sampai jumpa..


	2. Chapter 2

TITTLE : Love poison

Genre : Romance Humor

Rate : M

WARNING : Lil bit SMUT for this chapter/YAOI/BOYXBOY/ABALdll

Keterangan : Hyukjae POV = _'underline with Italic'_

Donghae POV = **'Bold with Italic'**

.

.

" _HYUKJAE KAU BILANG KAU AKAN . . mengerjakan skripsimu bersama ku . . OH MY FUCKIN . ." Suara itu sangat menggelegar tetapi saat orang itu melihat perbuatan sahabatnya yang seperti itu ia langsung memelankan suara dan mengumpat sembari mata dan mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar._

 _._

 _._

Suara itu membuat tautan penis donghae di mulut Hyukjae lepas, dengan segera ia mendorong donghae ke belakang hingga punggungnya membentur meja "Ohh shit!" Namja itu pun dengan cepat membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Yak! Kyuhyun! . . apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hyukjae pada orang yang mengganggu aktifitas nya bersama namja tampan itu.

Hyukjae dengan cepat mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia sangat bersyukur ketika celananya masih dalam keadaan rapih.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Hyuk! Cepat kau harus mengerjakan semua skripsi itu! Kalau tidak bisa bisa jung sonsaengnim melemparkan buku andalannya pada kepalamu!" Kyuhyun mengomel.

"B-baiklah kita ke perpustakaan sekarang. Eung… Hae aku tinggal sebentar ya. ." Ujar Hyukjae sambil mengambil map berwarna merah di mejanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap tajam nan sinis pada Donghae

"Aku duluan!" Donghae berucap dengan ketus sembari meninggalkan Kelas itu setelah membenarkan penampilannya.

Hyukjae hanya menatapnya miris, _'Apakah aku menyinggung perasaanya?'_

'Aku harus minta maaf setelah ini. Donghae tak boleh bersikap dingin atau marah padaku'.

.

"Dimana otakmu sih?! Kau masih saja mau berhubungan dengannya? Sedangkan dia memiliki ikatan dengan yang lain. Kau mencoba menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain ya Hyuk?!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada kesalnya.

Hyukjae hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau begitu terjerat padanya sih? Banyak kan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya bahkan Dia pria hyuk!" Kyuhyun kembali berkata sembari melemparkan botol kaleng ke tempat sampah.

"Aku.. aku tak tahu Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku pun bingung pada diriku sendiri. Lagipula dia namja yang baik menurutku. Dia selalu menuruti apapun yang aku mau". Hyukjae berujar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Kyuhyun pun mencengkram kedua sisi bahu hyukjae dan memaksanya untuk menghadap kearah dirinya.

"Apanya yang baik?! Dia yang membuatmu seperti ini! Membuatmu terjatuh padanya. Hingga kau tak sadar, jika hubungan sesama pria itu sarat akan nafsu seksual! Bukan atas dasar cinta! Sudah berapa kali kau mau diajaknya? Apakah kau yang menggodanya terlebih dahulu?!" Kyuhyun menaikan intonasi bicaranya, Ia sudah kesal, Ia berkata seperti ini agar Hyukjae sadar.

Karena tak tahan Hyukjae menepis kasar kedua lengan kyuhyun dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau kau jijik dan tidak menyukai diriku lagi, jangan urusi aku!" Hyukjae berkata sembari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang turun dipipi pucatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam kemudian memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Aku berkata demikian karena aku menyayangimu! Kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku! Kenapa kau tak paham? SIAL!"

.

.

"Hikss. . Memangnya aku ini salah menyukai Donghae? Apakah aku salah menyukai seseorang yang bahkan berjenis kelamin sama denganku?" Hyukjae bertanya entah pada siapa. Tangannya tak berhenti menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan toilet.

'BRAAK'

Ia membuka kasar pintu besi itu.

Seketika tubuhnya mati.

Mendadak ia ingin membutakan penglihatannya.

"M-ma-maaf.." Hyukjae berkata dengan saliva yang tercekat di kerongkongannya sehingga membuatnya terbata. Dengan cepat ia berlari. Tak peduli beberapa mahasiswa memandangnya aneh, yang terpenting ia bisa jauh dari tempat yang tadi ia pijak. Tak peduli seseorang dibelakangnya yang terus memanggil namanya.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa Hyukjae bisa menemukanku disana." Donghae meremas kasar rambutnya dan hendak berlari untuk mengejar Hyukjae, namun tangan halus itu mencegahnya untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Sayang. . Kau tak peduli padaku? Kenapa kau urusi dia? Aku jauh lebih sempurna darinya Hae." Seseorang itu menggelayut manja di bahu kekarnya. Donghae yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis dan memagut bibir wanita itu, Gurunya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah hiks. ." Hyukjae terus terisak sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia terus berlari, berharap menemukan Kyuhyun. Pria itu seseorang yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini. 'Tidak! Mungkin dia sudah tidak mau berteman denganku lagi!' Hyukjae meremas helai rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi.

"ARGGHHH"

' _Donghae-ah ini benar benar sakit! Kau tega'_ Hyukjae berteriak dalam hatinya, lama kelamaan ia mulai lelah dengan berlarinya, ia pun jatuh terduduk di sebuah jalan kecil dekat sekolahnya dan menangis sepuasnya di tempat itu. Biarlah ia menjadi sosok yang rapuh saat ini.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di kamar mandi tadi. Perbuatan yang Donghae lakukan dengan jalang itu. . apa pantas ia mendedikasi orang itu jalang? Sedangkan dirinya pun sama dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Perbuatan mereka seolah olah menampar keras kenyataan dan seakan akan mengejek dirinya dengan sangat rendah.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja Hae!" Isaknya lirih.

"Kau baik, kau perhatian, tapi kenapa kau seperti memberiku harapn palsu hae-ah? Apa aku kurang sempurna? Atau aku yang bodoh karena aku menyukai orang seperti mu?" Hyukjae terus-terusan mengeluarkan semuanya pada angin lalu. Air matanya terus mengalir.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggalan perempuan sialan itu? Tapi aku punya hak apa? Bahkan dia kenal kau sebelum aku mengenalmu! Hahaha itu lucu! Sangat lucu!Aku hanya orang yang menyedihkan!"

"Tidak! Kau tak menyedihkan! Tapi sikap mu sekarang yang menyedihkan! Hyuk kau tau! Aku sebenarnya sangat jijik pada sifatmu itu! Kemana Hyukjae yang ku kenal? Yang selalu setia pada pasanganmu! Bahkan kau meninggalkan wanita sebaik sunny demi roommate baru mu yang brengsek!" Kyuhyun muncul di sebelah Hyukjae dengan punggung yang bersandar di tembok. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dan bibirnya selalu tersenyum miris.

Hyukjae yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Air mata nya semakin mengalir deras.

'Aku telah berubah rupanya'

.

.

.

'Apakah perasaan ini hanya sebatas khawatir saja? Mana mungkin aku menyukainya sementara aku menyukai yang lain?'

"ARGGHH" Donghae berteriak frustasi.

"Aku harus mencarinya! Tapi, Kencanku dan Sohyun akan batal" Runtuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ia pria. Sudah pasti ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" Donghae menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mendial nomor yang sudah ia hafal.

"Sohyun?"

"…"

.

.

.

"Selamat Malam Hyuk! Ingat perkataan ku! Kembalilah pada wanita itu, walaupun ia baik-baik saja tetapi ia sangat terluka karena sikap bodohmu itu! Sudahlah aku lelah. Sampai jumpa!"

"T-terimakasih Kyu! Tetaplah disisiku. AKu mohon!" Hyukjae terisak pelan

"Tentu saja! Cepat sana masuk! Angin malam tak baik buat mu!" Kyuhyun menyentakkan kedua tangan hyukjae

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir saat mendengar kata itu terucap.

.

.

.

'BRAK'

Pintu asrama itu terbuka dengan sedikit keras.

"Hyuk-ieehhh" Teriak Donghae saat ia memasuki kamar asrama mereka berdua.

Pria itu mabuk, buktinya ia menggumam tak jelas saat berjalan kea rah pintu kamar dengan langkah yang tak menentu hingga akhirnya ia menyenggol sebuah vas bungga.

'PRANGG'

"Oh maafkan aku Hyuk! Aku mencintaimu.. hiks. ." Isak nya tanpa sadar. Ia pun terjatuh dengan pecahan kaca yang menusuk lengan kirinya.

"ASTAGA! HAE?!"

'BRUKK'

"Hae lepashh! Kau mabuk, dan lengannhhmmphh"

Bibir tipis itu memagut kasar bibir tebalnya.

Hyukjae yang kaget langsung menjauhkan wajahnya, mengingat bibir itu sudah tersentuh orang lain. mata Hyukjae berkaca kaca.

Pemandangan didepannya adalah pria yang seakan kehilangan gairah hidupnya.

"KAU MILIKU HYUK!" Air mata yang mengalir dipipi itu membuat Hyukjae menatap dalam ke manik hitam gelap ini.

'Kau kenapa Hae?' Hyukjae bertanya Tanya dalam hati sembari matanya focus memandang sosok itu.

Tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat.

"Maafkan hik aku hyuk hik" Lirihnya

Dengan cepat Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke sofa dan menjatuhkannya.

"Hae! Jangannhh! Kau mabuk…" Hyukjae mendesah namun menolak ketika Donghae menciumi lehernya.

"Hiks.. jangan! Kau mabuk.."

Semakin Hyukjae berteriak semakin liar pula Donghae untuk menyetubuhi namja di depannya ini.

Bukannya hyukjae tak suka. Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini dia tidak terima. Ini sama saja dengan pelecehan. "Donghae! Brengsekhh.. lepashh.. hikss" lehernya sudah dipenuhi dengan bercak merah keunguan karena Donghae menghisap dan menggigitnya terlalu kuat. Ada beberapa bercak darah disana. Saat ini Donghae seperti vampire yang haus akan darah.

"Kumohonn.. mmnnhh.. cpkkk.. andwaeeyoo.."

Pendengarannya seolah tuli. Donghae kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang lebih pada Hyukjae di bawah alam sadarnya.

GYAHH Bingung mau lanjutin ff ini.

Jika respon bagus? Chap depan saya bikin rate M full. FFn ini kira2 4shot .Apa ada yang masih mau ff ini berlanjut?

Please RnR ya readers ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Haehyuk A screenplays Fanfic

.

.

.

'Plakk'

Hyukjae sadar bahwa tamparannya terlalu keras, bahkan tangannya masih terangkat diudara dengan bergetar. Bukan takut, justru ia khawatir. Khawatir jika membuat terkasihnya terluka. Seketika Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sendu kepada orang yang berada di dalam kungkungannya. Perlahan terlihat embun melapisi kedua matanya. Pria itu terdiam beberapa lama, matanya memerah. Dan satu titik air mata lolos membasahi pipi Hyukjae yang menatapnya khawatir.

"H..hyukkie?" Donghae memanggil namanya dengan gemetar, segera Hyukjae menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya.

"M.. mianhae" Isakkan lirih menyayat sangat terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Donghae semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada curuk leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sejenak terdiam mencerna semua apa yang terjadi. Tak lama air mata pun sama-sama mengalir dari kedua brown hazel tersebut, tanggannya semakin erat memeluk Donghae, seakan-akan tak mau jarak memisahkan diantaranya.

…..

Semalaman Hyukjae tak tidur, dan tak pula berniat memindahkan Donghae yang tertidur pulas di atas tubuhnya. Sungguh ia tak tega, dan hatinya berdenyut mengingat apa yang Donghae katakan semalam. Walau keadaan mabuk, Donghae bisa mengutarakan isi hati dan pikirannya.

' _Hyuk.. Sohyun meninggalkanku demi tunangannya!_

 _Yuri seolah tak peduli padaku_

 _Hyuna tidak bisa menerimaku_

 _Dan… semua wanita ku.._

 _Lalu.. Aku pun sudah membuatmu menangis!_

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?'_

Masih terngiang-ngiang ucapan Pria bermata sendu tersebut. Lama Hyukjae terdiam, seseorang diatasnya mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Dan mulai membuka matanya 'Eh? Aku dimana?' Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, menemukan Hyukjae yang tengah menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca. "H-hyuk? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Donghae langsung menyingkir dari tubuh hyukjae dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah pria manis yang masih terbaring itu. "K-kau mabuk hae.. kau tak ingat?" Dengan bodohnya hyukjae bertanya seperti itu. Donghae langsung terbelalak dan memegangg kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut.

"Segeralah selesaikan urusanmu dengan wanita wanita mu hae pilihlah salah satu, jangan sampai ada pihak yang kecewa. Walau itu tak mungkin.." Ujarnya dengan lirih perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju toilet yang ada dikamarnya.

'brakk' 'klik'

Hyukjae mengunci pintu toilet, dibalik pintu ia langsung terduduk dan terisak tanpa suara.

"Astaga! Shit, aku harus bertemu Jaekyung hari ini!"

Tanpa pamit dan kata maaf, pria itu melenggang pergi.

…..

Hyukjae yang menyadari Donghae sudah tak ada ditempat hanya menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil baju casual nya untuk pergi keluar.

"Mata ini hitam sekali" Senyum miris terbentuk di bibirnya. Tangannya mengambil concealer dan mengoleskan pda bawah matanya agar tak terlihat kehitaman.

'Apakah Donghae akan bertemu dengan yeoja nya lagi?' Hyukjae menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sudahlah tak ada gunanya kau memperdulikan orang yang tidak peduli sama sekali padaku!" Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

…..

"Jaekyung-ah.. maafkan aku, tadi malam aku harus mengerjakan skripsi di asrama" Bullshit nya pada wanita cantik yang berada di depannya. Jaekyung memang tidak satu Universitas dengan Donghae, namun ia tahu, jika pria dihadapannya ini sedang berbohong.

"Bilang saja kau sudah tak mencintai ku lagi, dan mencari wanita lain. Heh.. jangan kira aku bodoh Donghae-ssi!" Jaekyung menatap Donghae sinis dan tangannya menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada di smarthphone nya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini huh? Seorang pria meninggalkan pacarnya dengan pergi ke Night Club, minum alcohol, dan mencumbu wanita lain, lalu…"

'Plakk'

Ucapannya terpotong kala Donghae mendaratkan tangannya ke pipi wanita itu.

"Hiks.. Kau namja brengsek! Tak punya hati! Kau selalu memainkan hati seseorang seenaknya!"

Dengan langkah seribu, Jaekyung meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi.

...

Saat ini Hyukjae sedang menikmati makan paginya di luar asrama, Hari ini hari sabtu. Semua siswa bebas melakukan aktivitas apa saja di Hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Hyukjae sembari membawa sepiring pancake dan segelas susu tawar hangat.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesanannya. Maaf ada yang bi..sa…"

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu, sontak pelayan wanita itu langsung menghindar, namun dengan cepat Hyukjae mencegah dengan menahan tangannya. "L-lepaskan.. Hyukjae-ssi" Nada itu terdengar bergetar, seperti ingin menangis. "Sunny-ah mianhaeyo.." Dengan segera Hyukjae memeluk sunny, penolakan dari wanita yang bernama sunny itu semakin menjadi namun hyukjae tetap bersikukuh memeluknya. Mereka berdua menangis, dengan perlahan Sunny pun menerima pelukan itu dan membalasnya dengan erat. "Kau jahat Hyuk-ah!" isaknya lirih. "Mianhe.." Hyukjae tak tahu harus mengucapkan apalagi hanya kata maaflah yang terus keluar dari bibir plumnya, ia merindukan sosok ini namun sekarang berbeda, hatinya sudah teralihkan dari sunny.

Dengan segera Eunhyuk membawa sunny keluar café.

"Jadi sekarang siapa pacarmu?"

"Aku belum mempunyai kekasih sunny-ah"

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan aku dengan sepihak? Itu tak adil Hyuk!"

"Maaf, karena aku tergesa-gesa. Mungkin aku sedang ingin sendiri untuk saat ini Sunny-ah. Aku bingung, aku tidak bisa memilih. Katakan aku brengsek dan pengecut."

"Sssttt.. Gwaenchana Hyuk, jika keadaannya begitu, aku tak memaksa. Aku akan menunggumu terus, sampai seandainya kau tak memilih aku, aku tak apa.."

Sunny berusaha tersenyum walaupun air mata mengenang di pelupuknya, dengan segera menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu Hyuk-ah.. karena kebahagianmu, kebahagianku pula."

'Cup' Eunhyuk mengecup dahi Sunny dengan sayang

"Aku tak berjanji akan kembali. Maafkan aku" Pelukan hangat itu menjadi akhir dari mereka berdua

"Shit! Tidak mungkin aku cemburu kan?" Pria itu menendang kaleng minuman yang ada di sebelahnya. Sontak suara itu menginterupsi Hyukjae dan Sunny yang sedang berpelukan.

Mata Hyukjae membelalak tanda terkejut. "Donghae-ah?" lirihnya.

Dengan kasar Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dengan kasar.

"Ayo pulang!" bentaknya.

"YA! SIAPA KAU?" Sunny yang emosi karena Hyukjae diperlakukan kasar seperti itu tak terima.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dengan dingin Donghae menjawab, tangannya lebih mencengkram lagi pergelangan Hyukjae.

"Ya! Sakit brengsekhh.. lepashh" Hyukjae mengaduh kesakitan, karena tenaga donghae yang tak kira-kira.

….

Di asrama Donghae langsung mengunci pintu dan melempar Hyukjae ke karpet. "Rupanya kau playboy juga ya Hyuk?" Donghae menatap tajam dan terkekeh sinis pada Hyukjae.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Hyukjae yang tak terima berusaha berdiri, namun didorong tubuhnya oleh Donghae.

"Apa? Kau ingin menghajar ku? Huh?" Donghae menaikan 1 oktaf nada bicaranya, dan mendekati Hyukjae dengan perlahan, seolah ingin menerkamnya.

Hyukjae mulai ketakutan, namun disembunyikannya perasaan itu. Takut membuat Donghae lebih bertindak macam-macam padanya.

Tanpa menunggu basa-basi, Donghae langsung menindih Hyukjae dan menahan kedua tangannya ke sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Apa maumu brengsek?! " Hyukjae yang tak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini berontak saat Donghae mulai menandai leher dan bahunya yang terekspos karena baju yang digunakannya saat ini berkerah 'V'

"Just shut up your dirty mout bitch!" akal dan pikiran sehat donghae mulai terpengaruh oleh nafsu dan amarah. Hyukjae yang mendengar teriakan Donghae sontak terkaget dan air mata nya mulai berjatuhan.

"Lepaasshhh…hikss…" Dirinya terus meronta. Dengan tak sabar Donghae merobek kaos tipis itu dan menandai semua bagian tubuh mulus Hyukjae.

Bukan nikmat seperti dulu yang ia rasakan, namun sakit yang pasti akan berbekas sampai kapanpun.

Donghae menghisap nipple kanan Hyukjae dengan brutal, sedangkan nipple yang satunya ia tarik dengan keras sehingga Hyukjae memekik kesakitan "Arghhh.. hentikannhh..mmm…" Kedua tangan Hyukjae berusaha mendorong dada Donghae agar menjauh. Donghae yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu langsung membungkam bibir Hyukjae dengan ciuman yang berantakan, menuntut dan kasar, Karena Hyukjae tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Donghae tak mau menyerah, ia cengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dan bibirnya menggit bibir Hyukjae sampai pria itu mengeluh kesakitan, karena bibirnya berdarah dan luka.

Pasrah, akhirnya Hyukjae membukakan mulutnya untuk Donghae, dengan segera lidah donghae menyeruak masuk dan menghisap keras lidah Hyukjae "mmmnnnhhh…nggrmmm.." Air mata Hyukjae mengalir di sudut kanan. Sedangkan Donghae tak mempedulikan apapun, rasa anyir darah bibir Hyukjae tak dipedulikannya, malah hal itu semakin membuat dirinya bernafsu.

Setelah puas mencium Hyukjae dengan ganas, Donghae melepaskan tautannya. Dilihatnya Hyukjae terengah dengan beberapa bercak darah di dagunya, mata yang sendu, dan rambutnya berantakan menimbulkan kesan sexy yang mengundang birahi nya.

"Fuck you Hyukjae! I'm gonna to fuckin you bitch!"

"Please noo.. hae… mmmhhh.." Donghae menjilat sensual leher Hyukjae dan tangannya bergerak menuju penis Hyukjae yang masih terbalut celana jeans hitamnya.

Bersusaha payah Hyukjae menahan desahannya, agar membuat donghae jengah.

Donghae dengan kasar membuka celana beserta underware yang Hyukjae kenakan.

"Rupanya kau sudah tegang bitch! Kau menikmati permainan ku huh?" Ujar Donghae sembari mengocok kasar penis Hyukjae yang tengah menegang. "A-anngghhh… stoopphhh.. haehhh.." Hyukjae mendesah tak karuan, ditambah Donghae menjilati pusarnya yang sangat sensitive.

Kocokan itu semakin cepat, membuat Hyukjae bergerak tak nyaman "Engghhh.. I wanna.. ahhh.. haeehhh nooo.." Donghae menyumbat lubang itu dengan kencang sehingga Hyukjae tak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya.

"You've been punishing bitch! Don't talk anymore!"

'plakk'

Donghae menampar keras bokong Hyukjae. Membuat air mata Hyukjae jatuh lagi karena kesakitan.

"Pleaseehh haee.. ini sakitthh" Hyukjae terus merintih dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

Bukannya melepas, donghae mengocok kembali penis Hyukjae namun tak dilepas jarinya dari lubang tersebut.

"Arrgghh.. haeee.." tepat donghae melepaskannya, cairan itu membasahi tangannya, dadanya, dan kemejanya yang masih dipakai donghae.

…..

Donghae yang duduk di sofa single itu dengan cepat memaju mundurkan tangannya pada kepala Hyukjae yang sedang memberinya service. "nnggmmmhh…" Hyukjae merasa mual karena Donghae memasukan penis besarnya terlalu dalam sehingga membuatnya tersedak beberapa kali.

"Hisap bitch! Make me give cum for you ahh.." Donghae mengerang nikmat saat gigi gigi rapih Hyukjae menggores lembut kulit penis nya.

Karena ingin cepat selesai Hyukjae berusaha mempercepat kulumannya. Dan itu membuat rasa mualnya semakin menjadi. "Ahh.. shit…" Penis itu membesar dan berkedut didalamnya.

"Fast Hyuk! Shit! Ahh" Akhirnya Donghae keluar di dalam mulut Hyukjae. Terlihat ekspresinya yang menahan tangis, donghae langsung melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Hyukjae. sontak sperma nya pun ikut tumpah ke karpet. Donghae menggeram "Seenaknya kau membuangnya! Kau harus membayar nya Hyuk!" Tangannya mencengkram rahang tegas Hyukjae dan menjilat nafsu bibirnya.

….

"Anngghh.. Ahhhh… Fasterr..hhhh" Hyukjae mendesah saat prostat nya di tumbuk telak setiap detiknya.

Donghae dengan brutal mengeluar masukkan penis besar nya di lubang sempit Hyukjae. "You so tight bae! Like a bitch! Fuck damned you nggmmhh"

"Ahh don't stop Haeehh.. I beg you, ohhhh" Hyukjae terlonjak, Rupanya nafsu sudak menguasai dirinya, sehingga dirinya lupa akan segalanya.

Donghae pun memelankan gerakannya "Ride me bitch!"

Dengan patuh Hyukjae membalikan posisinya dengan Donghae tanpa melepas tautan keduanya. Ia pun duduk tepat di selangkangan donghae yang terlentang.

"Ahhh… so bighh… mmnnnhhh.." Hyukjae mendesah tak karuan sembari menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan liar.

"Shhhh.." Donghae sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae padanya. Rasanya berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Ahh.. Donghae.. mnnnn..hhhh..ssshhh" Hyukjae mengubah gerakannya menjadi menggoyangkan pinggulnya, sehingga penis donghae seakan di pilin dan rasanya sungguh memabukkan.

"Damn.. Hyuk.. arrghh.." Donghae menggeram nikmat

"Ahhh.. Hae.. do you like it? Hmmh?" Hyukjae berkata manja, tubuhnya condong ke depan, tangannya bermain di abs donghae yang terbentuk. Mulutnya memberi tanda pada leher Donghae.

"Donghae yang tak mau kalah pun memabalsnya dengan ganas mencium bibir Hyukjae dengan menuntut. Hyukjae menerimanya dengan suka hati dan membalasnya tak kalah menuntut, Lidahnya saling berbelit dan menghisap. Tak jarang Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawah Donghae dan menariknya.

Sementara mulut bekerja, pinggul Hyukjae kembali bergerak, untuk memberikan friksi yang sangat mereka sukai.

Aura diantara mereka semakin memanas. "Mmmnnhhh.. ngmmmhh" Hyukjae mendesah karena kenikamatan ganda sedang melanda dirinya. Donghae pun dengan tak sabar menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat dan berlawanan dengan gerakan Hyukjae.

"Anngghh… " Ciuman panas itu terlepas pandangan keduanya bertemu, Hyukjae dan Donghae tetap menggerakan bagian bawahnya, sesekali rintihan Hyukjae terdengar tipis dan manja. "Haeehh.. ngmmnhh" 'Shit! Kenapa dia menggoda sekali? Rasanya penis ku ingin meledak ohh!' batin Donghae.

"Ahh donghaeehh.. more babyhhh" walaupun posisi Donghae dibawah, ia tak kesulitan untuk menyodok lubang Hyukjae yang berada di atasnya, malah gerakannya semakin meliar.

"Hyukjaehhh.. I love you.. hhh" Donghae membisikan di telinga Hyukjae dengan erotis dan sexy yang membuatnya meremang.

Dirinya langsung menatap kearah mata sendu itu, dilihatnya nafsu menggelap disana, namun ia bisa merasakan adanya perasaan lain di manik hitam itu.

"Mnngghhh close.. haeehh.." Hyukjae memekik dan gerakan memutar nya semakin menjadi penisnya yang terhimpit oleh tubuh keduanya membuatnya panas dan bergairah.

"Keluarkannhh babe…" Donghae terus menumbuk lubang Hyukjae membantu agar cepat mendapat puncknya.

"Ahhhh… haeee.. Donghaaeeee.. nggmmnhh" saat keluar, Donghae menghentikan gerakannya. Sedangkan Hyukjae memekik nikmat jemarinya meremas pelan rambut Donghae, dan kepalanya berada di ceruk leher Donghae. Cairannya menyembur sangat banyak ke tubuh mereka, lebih tapat nya dada dan perut. Donghae ikut terpejam saat merakan lubang Hyukjae yang menyempit, dan sekaan meremas penisnya kuat.

"Haah.. hahh.. hahhhh.." Nafas Hyukjae tak beraturan mengenai tengkuk Donghae sehingga membuat Donghae lebih panas.

"Jo-ha?" Donghae berbisik dengan suara yang berat di telinga Hyukjae.

"Nggmm.. Moree haeehh.." Entah apa yang merasuki Hyukjae sehingga ia tidak kelelahan.

Donghae mengecup telinga Hyukjae lalu menjilatnya sensual

"Face down Ass Up bae.."

Dengan segera Hyukjae melepas penis Donghae dari lubangnya dan mengocoknya sebentar lalu menciumnya tepat di luabngnya

"Engghh… Hyukhh!" Donghae Menggeram nikmat.

Hyukjae segera melaksanakan apa yang Donghae perintah tadi. Ia pun menungging "Hahhh.. ppaliihh"

"Ermmhh kau sexy Hyuk!" Donghae langsung menjilat hole Hyukjae dengan liar. "Angghh.. yahhhh.. emmhhh.. like thattt.. shhh" Donghae mengeluar masukkan lidahnya dan tangannya dengan seduktif memainkan bokong berisinya. Sedangkan Hyukjae mendesah sembari mengocok penisnya sendiri.

"Ahh.. cukuphh haeeh…" DOnghae menurut dan pandangan mereka bertemu, Hyukjaenya sangat sexy malam ini, segera ia melumat bibir plum itu dengan lembut sejenak. "mmmhh"

…..

"Ahhh fuck! so tight!" Donghae menggeram, posisi ini membuat penis nya seakan di jepit dan diremas oleh lubang Hyukjae.

"Ahhh.. moreehhh.. deepeerrr.." Hyukjae menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah nya yang memerah karena kenikmatan yang donghae berikan membuat dirinya terbang ke nirwana.

Donghae pun tak tinggal diam, mereka pun make out sembari bagian bawah bergerak saling memuaskan. Donghae menggerakan dengan sedang namun dalam, dan Hyukjae membuat lubangnya menjepit dan meremas.

"Ahhhh.. hhhh.. I wanna cumm haeehh…" Donghae yang sadar Hyukjae akan datang dia membalikan tubuh Hyukjae menjadi terlentang.

"nggmmhh.. ahh.. hhh" Hyukjae tak berhenti mendesah, making love kali ini sangatlah bergairah untuk mereka berdua.

"Comee… ahhhhh haehhh…."

"Together baehhh"

"Mmhhh.. haehhhh.. Donghae yahhhhh…."

"Arghhh Hyuk… shit.. ahhh"

Donghae menghentakkan penisnya saat sperma nya keluar melalui lubangnya. Dan mengalir desar di dalam hole Hyukjae.

"Ahhhsss"

"Mmmhhh"

Sperma Hyukjae membasahi sprei dan tumbuh mereka kembali.

Donghae ambruk menindih Hyukjae nafas mereka sama sama memburu dan tak beraturan, kepala donghae menyeruak ke leher Hyukjae dan mengecupnya ringan, sontak Hyukjae menegadahkan kepalanya. Untuk memberi ruang.

"Hyukhhh.." Donghae mengehentikan aktifitasnya, lalu menatap Hyukjae dalam.

"Nehh?" Jawabnya dengan mata sendu.

"Saranghae.."

Tiba-tiba hyukjae menumpahkan air matanya dan terisak.

….

Arrgghhh apa ini apa ini?

Maaf ya readers sekalian saya baru bisa update hari ini, Karena saya banyak kegiatan di sekolah, harus guiding lah ticketing pula

Untuk kelanjutan nya saya ga bisa janjiin kapan. Tapi pasti dilanjut ko hehe..

Nah yang penting saya udah nepatin janji saya buat bikin NC nyeheheh ;D

mian nc nya kalo kurang hot :(

Saya baru pertama kali buat ff nc X( Duh tangan ampe gemeteran haha

Maaf kalau masih banyak typo soalnya ini kebut semalam dan tanpa edit :')

semoga suka yahh :D

RnR Please ^^


End file.
